We have developed an experimental model which demonstrates the enhanced growth and incidence of tumors in allografted mice. This experiment parallels the clinical observation of the increased incidence of tumors in patients receiving allografts. This model will allow us to investigate the immunological features of this problem. We propose to test cell mediated immunity in allografted recipients and to show that suppressor cells cause a decreased anti-tumor immune response.